King Ymiron
King Ymiron is the king of the vrykul in Northrend and lies sleeping within Gjalerbron. His people, the Dragonflayer clan, are still fanatically loyal to him. Having recently proven himself to the Lich King, he was converted to the undead and is the last boss of Utgarde Pinnacle. Abilities Bane - Surrounds King Ymiron with an aura that deals 1414-1586 (Heroic: 5k-6k+) shadow damage to nearby enemies on every attack. Dark Slash - Slashes current aggro target with darkness, dealing damage equal to 50% of targets total health. Fetid Rot - Afflicts the target with a disease dealing 1414-1586 (Heroic: 2828-3172) damage per second for 9 seconds and decreasing healing received by 25%. Dispellable. Screams of the Dead - Delivers a bone chilling scream stunning all party members for 8 seconds. Spirit Burst - AoE. Deals 2347 to 2653 (Heroic: 4k-5k+) damage to all targets. Only when Ranulf's blessing is active. Spirit Strike - Deals 925-1025 damage to current target and increases physical damage done by 250 (Heroic: 1000). It is stackable, lasts 10 seconds, an occurs onlywhen Haldor's blessing is active. Tactics This fight requires little strategy but is still quite difficult, particularly in heroic. The primary aspect of this fight is that he hits the tank VERY hard. His normal hits are for ~3k-5k and Dark Slash hits the tank for 50% of their health. Occasionally, King Ymiron will cast Bane which causes shadow damage when he is attacked. All DPS need to stop attacking when Bane is up. It needs to be dispelled or spell stolen immediately so dps can resume. He will also occasionally cast fetid rot on a random party member, which needs to be abolished as quickly as possible. Every 33% HP on normal, and every 20% on heroic, King Ymiron will cast Screams of the Dead, which stuns the entire party for 8 seconds. He will then randomly run to one of the 4 longboats in the room and channel a spell from a Vrykul ancestor there. This will give him an additional ability for the next 33 or 20% of his life. After reaching the next 33/20% mark, the previous longboat will burn and that ability will end. Thus, Ymiron will call on two ancestors' blessings during his normal battle, and all four during his heroic battle. With respect to Ymiron's throne, these boats do: Near Left Boat (Haldor) - Gives the target the debuff Spirit Strike that increases damage taken. Will stack over time! Near Right Boat (Bjorn) - Allows him to summon an orb that does AoE shadow damage and moves around the room slowly. Ymiron needs to be kited away from the orb and party members need to stay away from it. Far Left Boat (Ranulf) - Give him the ability to cast spirit burst, an AoE shadow nova for ~2k (Heroic: ~4-5k) Far Right Boat (Tor) - Allows King Ymiron to summon 4 Avenging Spirit adds that can be AoE'd down. Loot Quotes Aggro: *You invade my home and then dare to challenge me? I will tear the hearts from your chests and offer them as gifts to the death god! Rualg nja gaborr! Summons Bjorn: *Bjorn of the Black Storm! Honor me now with your presence! Summons Haldor: *Haldor of the Rocky Cliffs, grant me your strength! Summons Ranulf: *Ranulf of the Screaming Abyss, snuff these maggots with darkest night! Summons Tor: *Tor of the Brutal Siege! Bestow your might upon me! Slay: *Your death is only the beginning! *You have failed your people! *There is a reason I am king! *Bleed no more! Death: *What... awaits me... now? Myth Ymiron is probably named for Ymir, the primordial frost giant, whose corpse Odin used to create the world according to Norse mythology. Ymiron, as a sleeping king who returns to defend his people from foreigners in time of need, may be a reference to the legend of King Arthur — but an evil version. External links Category:Named mobs Category:Vrykul Category:Bosses Category:Utgarde Pinnacle mobs